Legendary
by Kerstae
Summary: Logan POV. He is leaving Veronica Home after her fathers car accident in the movie. REWRITTEN All rights belong to the creative teams and no copyright infringements are intended.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight wasn't the first time that Logan Echolls had carried a sleeping Veronica Mars home, despite the nine years since they had seen each other, or he had been this close to her… this was a very familiar situation.

 _Didn't they always end up cradled in one another's arms the nights they needed one another most?_

Veronica Mars was a drug; even now she still had that undeniable magnetic pull for him. Loving her had nearly destroyed him. Cradling her sleeping body against his as he carried her from the car, he knew deep down his best friend Dick Casablanca's was right, he was tempting fate. Had been since the moment he had picked up the phone to call her and ask her for help in solving the murder case of his former girlfriend, Carrie Bishop, yet another of his ill-fated lovers.

 _It really has been a charmed life_ … he thought sadly as he recalled the first time Veronica Mars had ever used her skills to solve a murder, that one of Lilly Kane. His first ever girlfriend, his first love, and Veronica's best friend, the sweet 16 year old wild child whom his father, Movie Star Aaron Echolls had killed in a violent rage.

Logam was just going to take Veronica back home after the long night they had spent in the hospital with Keith Mars, former Sheriff of Neptune, her father who he had pulled from a car crash a few hours ago. He was still in critical condition, but there wasn't much they could do now until tomorrow. The broken glass still littered the street outside and a good man, Deputy Reggie Sack's had lost his life.

She was exhausted, he would put her to bed in the guestroom, he wouldn't even go to her room.

"No forbidden love while I'm gone" Dick had joked only days before.

No, he wouldn't go anywhere near her room, he didn't need those extra details for his fevered imagination. The warmth of her body pressed against him was going to be agony enough when only the ghosts of the feel of her in his arms remained. Logan would leave her on the fold-out couch that had still not been put away after her boyfriend Piz's recent visit.

 _Veronica & Piz, together. _

He knew exactly what that looked like; he had seen that video of the two of them together more times than he had ever wanted to. Logan stared at the petite blond woman in his arms, and couldn't deny that his heart ached being so close to her again and he didn't want to put her down. He wanted to spill every word he had been waiting the last 9 years to get the chance to say to her.

"God I wish you could quit her man… you are playing with Fire" Dick had warned him.

Dick had told him that night of the 10 year high school reunion that she was still with Stosh "Piz" Piznarski, the jealousy he felt wasn't rational. _They had both moved on…_

Logan knew he was weak when it came to her. His love for her was still there, and consequences be damned he wasn't sure he had the strength to just walk away this time, not if she woke up now. Not if he would have to admit that he loved her.

Not when they had uncovered Gia Goodman's involvement with Carrie's murder and if this was almost over soon and he would have to watch her get back on that plane and go back to New York. It would end him.

 _"Let's take the long way home"_

 _Surely she felt this between them too?_

It was undeniable in the way he looked at her, some things he just couldn't hide.

He had always done the most ridiculous things for her, getting himself arrested so he could beat the crap out of the Hearst campus rapist Mercer, hiring hookers to his hotel room in the Neptune Grand to help her with her Private Eye Investigations.

He would have done anything to keep her coming back to him… until the night he had screwed it all up by sleeping with Madison Sinclair one lonely New Year's Eve during one of their many break ups.

But somehow... they always ended up right back here.

 _Were they ever really truly off? It didn't feel that way, it felt like they just took these pauses and then they were right back to the start with one another._

They crossed lines for each other, this connection spanned continents, it ruined lives, it was born in blood and chaos and when their worlds came tumbling down, it was in one another's arms that they found the strength to keep going.

Her lips were so close to his right now, given their chemistry over the last few days if he cupped her face and woke her with a kiss, Logan knew where it would lead, out of this perpetual purgatory and back to heaven.

 _Back Home…._

That elation he always felt at the sight of her, he could feel his body stirring with interest at the memories of their bodies colliding.

He hadn't been this interested in a woman, in a very long time.

 _She could feel it too, he knew she did._

The last few years of his relationship with Carrie, he was more of a glorified babysitter and between rotations with the Navy, he hadn't really met anyone else.

Deep down, he knew the truth.

 _"It's always been Veronica…"_

Their story was Epic. This love was legendary for him, even if he wasn't sure that she shared it. He lingered longer than he should have and she moaned slightly and nestled against his shoulder.

 _Marshmallows and Promises…_ he thought as he caught the scent of her hair.

Steeling himself, Logan opened the door and took her to the fold out couch. Tenderly, he removed her shoes but didn't trust himself to do much more, he pulled the small blanket over her. He looked at her for the longest time, and he didn't have to steal glances at her now when she wasn't looking. He didn't have to worry about Dick or someone catching him in a totally unguarded moment of awe.

 _Time hadn't diminished her at all_.

If anything she looked even more remarkable, more beautiful. He felt something tighten in his chest, pain and regret, if he acknowledged it.

He couldn't believe he was still jealous of her being with anyone else after all this time.

 _Maybe I haven't grown up that much since high school…_ he mused to himself. Some habits were hard to break. That viewing of the college sex tape video at the reunion and seeing them both together, made him feel oddly possessive. She still felt like His, even now.

It was bringing back a war of emotions inside him. He was still jealous; part of him was still as heartbroken as he had been those weeks inside his hotel suite waiting on her coming back after hearing his apologies and declarations of love to her voicemail. She'd never come back, never mentioned it to him at all. He was in love with her, and they had both knew it. To this day, they still hadn't talked about it. Perhaps they never would. Some truths didn't need admitting.

Before they had said goodbye those 9 years ago... Logan had tried to provoke a reaction out of her, to make her jealous by asking out Parker, their mutual friend… it hadn't worked, he had watched her move on to start dating Piz.

 _Maybe if he had just waited a little bit longer?_

It wasn't like Logan was a stranger to watching the woman he loved be with another man, for several months when they were in high school, he had watched her get back together with his best friend Duncan Kane, Lilly's younger brother and eventually he had had to watch that romance right up close and personal when he reluctantly became Duncan's roommate after his house had been burned down by the Pacific Coast Highway Biker Club, it had been torture then... and it was still torture now.

 _God he missed the feel of her..._ _she was right here… he could reach out and touch her soft skin…_

He realized in some ways he was always waiting for her to return, he didn't feel like he existed away from her. She was his Home, and he hadn't realised how truly homesick he had been until this very moment.

This was a heart-wrenching, soul bound kind of love. It had no end, just like it had had no real beginning, it had always just been there, binding them. Hadn't he had that realization that she was someone, he would never ever be able to walk away from at 19 and it had terrified him?

He had tried to break it off with her before, once long ago. He'd known that he loved her too much… and the fear that she hadn't felt the same way, that he would never measure up to the kind of man she deserved had almost torn him apart. He had reasoned that they should save themselves the pain, before he lost himself too deeply and the pain of losing her would be unbearable. Every time he woke up to her, every time they had made love was an earth shattering, reality altering celestial event, and he could feel himself becoming more and more powerless to those feelings for her.

He was getting lost in her and the doubt she didn't share those feelings scared him, so he tried to break it off before he gave in and she decided he had broken some rule she had and she was done with him, and he would have nothing left.

He would never have gotten over her, and he never had, not really, but he might have had a chance to learn to live without her. She had come back and fought for them after that break up, he had spent days trying not to cave in and go track her down and beg her to give him another chance.

Then she had knocked on the door to his Penthouse Suite in the Neptune Grand Hotel and the two of them had fallen back into bed, she had chosen him. She had come for him, and he was done, he lost whatever reservation he had not to give himself to her completely, she'd always been a little emotionally unavailable and he had been determined to be committed that time, he was going to try to be his best self, to earn her trust, do well at college, try and win over her father. He had been envisioning when would be the right time to buy a ring but they had both just been in college but then she had found out he had slept with Madison during their break up when he was in Aspen.

 _He could never forgive himself for that night with Madison, that one night had cost him everything,_ Logan had spent countless nights wondering how different his life could have been had he not been so self-destructive.

"You **KNEW** how I feel about her!" the sound of the pain in her voice when she had confronted him still sliced through him. "This is something I am never getting past" and maybe she never had.

He dreamt sometimes over the years of a young blond haired girl running into his arms and calling him dad, with Veronica standing by the door watching them, welcoming him home from duty. A real home, with a dog but that wasn't his life. It was a vision that broke him some nights when he let himself really feel the pain of her loss. _Of those missed opportunities._

No, his life was Murder, Chaos and bloodshed. Knowing his luck, if she had of come back, she would have been taken from him too. Perhaps she would be before all this insanity was over.

Carrie's murder case tumbled around again in his thoughts again, making him feel guilty.

 _Carrie…_

His mind involuntarily replayed the crime scene over in his head, the house was too quiet as he had pulled up to the driveway. He had gotten that all too familiar sick feeling in his stomach, the one he'd had before it was discovered that his own father had murdered Logan's teenage girlfriend Lilly.

The cold feeling as he went inside and the alarms sounded and the alarm code didn't work… the increasing panic that something was wrong… racing up the stairs to find Carrie lying dead in her bathtub.

Bonnie De-Ville, his pop star girlfriend.

For all their differences, he had truly cared about her. Perhaps the love was never what it could have been, that part of Logan had been shut down long ago out of necessity for his survival, but they were two broken people trying to be there for one another despite their demons. They had a connection that only someone who had been through true loss could understand. She had lost her best friend Susan Knight years ago and had never fully recovered.

 _Logan? Logan had lost everything._

Old wounds were threatening to re-open. Losing Lilly so young had damaged part of him, his mother, Lynn Echolls infamous suicide off the Coronado Bridge when he had been 17 and the abandonment issues that scarred him ever since. Logan was no stranger to loss. Hell, even his own fathers murder the night that he had rescued Veronica from Cassidy Casablanca's, affected him if he was honest with himself.

He finally tore himself away and closed the blinds and went into the kitchen. His fingers trembled over the paper in his hands; there was so much he wanted to confess, to demand to know, to beg for forgiveness, to thank her for.

In the end he knew this wasn't the time. It would probably never be the right time. She was worried about her dad and Logan still had no future to offer her if he didn't beat these murder charges and she had a life with someone else.

 _Sometimes truely loving someone, means learning how to live your life without them._

Call me when you wake up, L

He wrote finally and folded the note carefully and headed towards the front door. He could stop himself from chasing after her because she was pretty handy with that Taser she carried in her purse... but leaving her was always the hardest thing he ever had to do.

You would think after 9 years the power of this need would have faded, if anything the allure of her was even more intense. His hand reached for the doorknob and his heart was pleading with him to turn around, to go back and wake her, but he had no right.

 _He had to be a man about this._

Be the kind of man she deserved, the man he had decided he would try to be all those years ago the morning Dr Galway had checked him into rehab, even if he couldn't be with her. Even if it to do it meant he was the one who left this time so she could enjoy her life in New York with Piz. He heard someone approaching from behind, and after everything that had already happened with the attempted murder of Keith Mars tonight, he turned to see if it was an intruder.

 _Veronica…_

"Wait" she begged her blue eyes wide and pleading, paralyzing him as his hand fell away from the door knob.

He didn't trusting himself to speak, he wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep while he had been trying to draft the note. His heart beat quickened, his palms started to sweat, every part of him hesitant, what was he to do?

His honey brown eyes drank in the sight of her, her ruffled blond hair falling around her shoulders in silver strands as it caught the moonlight coming in the window, dressed in nothing but a large blue t shirt, her wide insistent eyes, her petite smooth legs as she stepped closer to him.

 _If this was a dream, he would gladly never wake up._

"Don't go" she begged, looking at him with those beautiful big blue eyes. She obviously didn't want to be alone tonight and with Piz back to New York, he would stay with her if she was feeling vulnerable.

 _It doesn't necessarily mean what you hope…_ he scolded himself.

"Ok" he replied quietly, not quite certain of himself to move, he just played with the keys in his pocket, trying to debate if he should call Wallace or Mac to come and be with her instead.

 _He knew he didn't want to leave… he never wanted to leave her again…_

Moments passed and her expression was unreadable when suddenly, she crossed the small distance between them, her eyes never leaving his, her hands reached for his face and pulled him towards her.

Years disappeared in an instant, and the world fell away, it was like that first time in the Camelot Motel when she had ever kissed him, only now, her lips devoured his hungrily and he couldn't hold back anymore. It felt like the Cosmos was being poured through his body, realigning his centre of gravity…

 _This… this is where he belonged…._

The taste of her made his body take over, he pulled her to him, he didn't question it, didn't give himself time to think of the consequences because right now, he simply didn't care.

He wanted her, all of her; he picked her up and held her tightly to him, unable to feel close enough.

 _Was there ever close enough? Was there ever enough?_

She leapt up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kissing her had always felt this way… like fireworks, explosions and every part of his body flaring to life. She moaned desperately against his mouth and he started to carry her towards the bedroom, but their hands were too busy exploring each other, he leaned against the wall, trying to give her the option to back out now because after this, he would fight for her, he wasn't going to lose her again, he didn't care about being the better man, he cared about being _her_ man.

 _Always…._

Logan pulled away gasping from her kisses, his smouldering gaze blazing with his intent and pressed himself against her, so she could feel him straining against his trousers, desperate for her body… _for that sweet delicious friction…_

It was the moment of truth, she would either back out, come to her senses, and he would have to release her, pick up the pieces of himself after that rejection and exit like a gentlemen or she would continue kissing him like she was starving… like she wanted him as much as he craved her…

Veronica reached for his dark blue shirt and pulled the buttons open, exposing his bare chest, saying nothing, her eyes petitioning him to respond, he slipped a hand carefully between them, her hands clinging to his shoulders, she was so wet, she was practically vibrating just from his kisses.

 _She was giving herself to him…_

The knowledge that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her was overwhelming, had she missed him as much as he missed her after all this time?

He freed himself from his jeans and delved into her in one swift motion, grabbing her hips and squeezing her ass, pinning her against the wall, gasping he looked deep into her eyes, the love there was unmistakable, she couldn't ignore how much he had craved her all this time.

 _How much he had always loved her…_

He began to thrust inside her as she pulled his mouth back to hers and started to move her hips in time with him, becoming more aggressive and urgent.

Shit, he wouldn't last long if she kept this up, his other hand reached for her breast; her nipple was hard against his palm.

 _Please god let this be real…_ he prayed.

"Logan…." She sighed, her nails digging into his shoulders, the pain made his eyes widen in reverence.

She was still an angel. He had asked himself repeatedly these last few days, why had he made those call to summon her here. Her father could gladly have taken his case. There were plenty of Lawyers in Neptune, but still, all he had wanted since he woke up in that cell was Veronica; she was his family. Time and distance couldn't weaken that fact.

She was his soul mate, and with every touch of her skin, every brush of her lips against his neck, he knew now that was exactly why he had brought her here. He felt her clenched tightly around him and he could feel her twitching as she called his name out again as the first little aftershocks shook her through her body.

"Oh Logan….." _Damn he had missed this….._ "Don't stop…" she whispered against his ear and he pound more eagerly into her, he wanted her to call out for him like that again.

"It's a little late to stop now." he smiled as he kissed her neck, her legs wrapped around him tighter. He grabbed her ass and held her against him, turning them towards the dining table, lying her back he tore away the rest of his shirt, he wanted her hands on him, wanted this t shirt she was wearing off her, her breasts in his hands, he wanted to rain kisses down on every bit of her body, to taste her, to lose himself in her completely.

 _To come home…_

Veronica Mars was a drug… the one drug he had never been able to quit… and he was higher than he had ever been. She intoxicated him… He didn't want to think about the morning, about the bigger picture. Time was against them and he had her now, she shimmied her ass closer to the edge of the table where he was hard and waiting for her, the t shirt discarded on the floor, she was gloriously naked, and it wasn't on a television screen this time with Piz, it was with him, waiting for him.

He reached out and touched her clitoris, she moaned and bit her lip, something about her was still a little inexperienced he realized, even after all these years apart, she had still been with Piz, he was betting she was pretty used to a staple diet of girl on top and missionary position.

 _No one ever had the chemistry they did together…_

He smiled at her, and looked at her watching him with a puzzled look as he picked up her foot and raised both her legs to lean against his shoulders, she was so short, but the table was the perfect height for this, kissing her ankle, he stepped forwards and slipped himself inside her, she was still so tight but her body responded eagerly, he gripped her thighs and massaged them as continued his driving himself deeper into her, her mouth opened in surprise at the pleasure, he was still so far away from her, he could tell she was craving his mouth on hers. The distance was teasing and he knew it, the look of desire in her expression devoured him.

 _She's still mine…_

"Logan…please…" she rasped as he continued his long deep thrusts, he was driving her wild with need.

"All in time Bobcat" he promised as he ran his hands along her legs, his fingers creating a mental roadmap to bliss. He was going to build them a permanent home in paradise if she would let him. He could barely contain himself anymore, but reality threatened to ruin the moment…

He hadn't been prepare for tonight, he never imagined this would ever happen between them, as much as he had wanted it.

"God Veronica….. I…" he implored as she began to tighten her grip on him. He didn't want to ruin the mood but they hadn't thought this through, and he wasn't sure he could contain himself even if he had to. "We haven't… I'm not…" he tried to explain his between slowing thrusts, he kissed her shin as he started to slow down, releasing his grip on her legs, his hands settling on her hips as he let them fall down by his sides.

"Why are you stopping?" she pleaded desperately.

"Because I am not sure I can hold out much longer..." he said in disappointment, running his hands down her thighs. She gave him a cheeky frown.

"Birth control, now show me some damn courtesy and fuck me Lieutenant" she reassured him and gave her a mock salute and climbed on top of her.

"Yes, Mam" he smiled, rubbing her clitoris in time to his movements, drowning her moans and sighs between kisses, moving fervently inside her before he couldn't hold back any longer and he came, his head buried between her neck and collarbone when he was spent.

9 damn long years, her body writhed beneath him and she cradled his face and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had promised himself he would resist her... Dick was going to be so pissed at him, but right now, he just couldn't bring himself to care. _He was Home._

"I want you to do that to me, on every surface in this house on the way back to my bedroom" Veronica told him boldly, she was tired, satisfied but still hungry for his body.

"9 years of Radio Silence… and you come back to take advantage of me huh?" he chuckled; love swelling in his chest so strongly he thought it would burst. He didn't care what this was to her, she was here with him now and that was all that mattered right at this moment.

"I am a Pirate after all Logan" she teased.

"You can take the girl out of Neptune... but you can't take Neptune out of the girl" he mused.

"If you still think I am a girl, and then use those manly navy skills of yours to make me a woman" she purred as she captured his lips with hers and buried her hands in his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Echolls still wasn't sure quite what he was doing as he paced around the apartment again. He had debated calling her for about three hours now, he wasn't even sure why. She never so much as replied to his drunken New Year's inspirational texts wishing her a good year, or one of the many Christmas emails he had wrote in those first few years.

It had been 9 years since he had last seen her in the canteen at Hearst College, the morning she was leaving for her summer internship at the FBI. He had found out from Dick Casablanca's that he hadn't been invited to the going away dinner party at the Lobster bar, Mac, Piz and Wallace had thrown for Veronica before she left for Stanford, next he had known, she had left the College and Neptune altogether and shortly afterwards Keith Mars had moved out of the two bedroom apartment in the Sunset Crescent Apartment's and left no forwarding address.

The rejection had stung… but he couldn't stop himself from needing her.

"Have you imagined how much simpler your life would be if you were indifferent to me?" he had asked her once. He guessed she definitely was.

"Listen Man, I am telling you, do not do this" Dick Casablanca's, his housemate implored him as he stood in the kitchen. Baking his "special" brownies was the only reason other than getting a beer from the fridge that you would ever find Dick in the vicinity of a kitchen appliance. "That girl, is a Kryptonian to you my friend" he warned. "Six weeks it took me to get you back on that board last time man" Dick reminded him, pointing towards the two surfboards sitting in the corner by the door.

"Kryptonite" Logan corrected but deep down he knew Dick was right. Veronica was an off-limits topic for them much of the last decade, when she was mentioned Logan had a habit of retreating into himself. He hadn't felt this desperate need to see her in a long time, whenever his life got really beyond his control and the world conspired against him, she had always been there to help him unravel the mystery and get back his freedom.

He watched the television reports again, the world was calling him a Murderer for his on and off again popstar girlfriend Bonnie De-ville, originally known as Carrie Bishop before she had changed it, but no one in the corrupt Balboa County Sheriff's department believed him.

Lamb was determined to see him go down for this… now he needed Veronica's help again, needed to know she was going to bring her blond camera wielding investigatory badass skills to his rescue.

 _For old times sake._

Who better to prove his innocence than the very girl who had uncovered his own fathers guilty homicidal little secret, The Murder of Logan's high school sweetheart, Lilly Kane?

A year of Neptune believing the false confession from Abel Koontz, Logan had unknowingly been living with her murderer until Veronica had worked out the truth. There was no denying she was a pure force of righteous fury, daughter of Keith Mars, former Sheriff of Neptune, it wasn't surprising that she wouldn't let it go until she had brought the right man to justice for slaying her best friend. The same tenacity had helped him to confirm his mother's suicide definitively when Logan hadn't been quite able to accept it.

An avenging angel.

Carries death was not the first time in his life Logan Echolls had been suspected of Murder. The first time had been when Felix Toomes, one of his classmates had been killed in a turf war between a local biker gang and the Fitzpatricks and Logan had been framed for it.

Logan had been in the wrong place, at the wrong time that night. Devastated over the death of his mother and the revelation of the truth about his father, he had been drunk on that bridge, giving Thumper the perfect opportunity.

He had ended up broken and bleeding that night in Veronica's two bedroom apartment, cradled in her arms and she had narrowly just escaped being killed by his own father. His entire life had fallen apart and she had been there for him without question, despite who his dad had been.

They had gotten together after that and Logan had fallen helplessly in love with her. He winced at the memory of that break up, watching her get back together with his best friend, Duncan Kane, watching the two of them had been torture, he had thrown himself into his own investigation to clear his name, dating Hannah whose father had falsely claimed to be a witness, teaming up with his long-time rival Weevil Navarro, before finally helping Veronica discover the truth of Felix's murder and clearing this name.

Logan had been secretly relieved when Duncan had fled the country with his infant daughter, but Veronica stopped coming by the apartment the two boys had shared then, she didn't seek him out at school after the case was over, she still hadn't quite figured out that his constant tormenting her with his witty remarks and attempts at injecting himself into her life was because he had missed her.

He had been trying to deny it himself until he had held her in his arms during the Sadie Hawkins dance. He invited her to the Alterna-Prom and she hadn't figure out he had wanted her to be his date… he supposed they had just always had issues with their communication.

He had gotten drunk that night and confessed his Epic love for her, before she had fled from him...

 _Wasn't that what they did? He'd tell her he loved her and she'd leave him?_

His eyes flicked towards the digital frame he and Dick had of their party photos of senior year. The reunion was this weekend, it was stirring up a lot of old memories he was trying not to think about.

"You are regressing dude" Dick observed as he placed the tray back into the over and licked the wooden spoon. Ditching his bowl into the sink Dick gave him a stern look, helping Logan recover from Two OD's and several hundred hours of therapy later, Veronica was his least favourite topic. Every time Logan had bottomed out from his Mars-induced highs, Dick had been the one to help put him back together again.

"I need to call someone" Logan declared. "This isn't going to fix itself, I need a Lawyer" he reasoned. Veronica had gone to Law school, she was living in New York.

Dick and Cindy "Mac" MacKenzie were surprisingly close friends lately after he had hired her to design the website for his business, but she still caged up whenever Logan tried to talk about anything other than work. Beating up Stosh "Piz" Piznarski after the release of that sex tape, and breaking up with Parker hadn't done much to endear him to her.

Even after almost a decade later.

Dick pointed at the answering machine which was clocking up to about 30 pending messages, they had placed it onto mute because of the number of crank calls from devastated Bonnie De-ville fans. One of them had even spray painted Dick's car and smashed the windows thinking it was Logan's.

"Half of those are reporters and crack-pots" Logan protested.

 _They weren't Veronica…_

"So call that Vinnie Van Lowe guy, he was Sheriff for a while yea?" Dick retorted. "Or if you really need an excuse to have a Mars around, call her Dad, at least he's still in the State" he reasoned, throwing the spoon into the sink.

"I guess…" Logan replied. Carrie had just been murdered and he couldn't get his mind off of some girl who had dumped him a decade ago.

 _Carrie…_ his heart ached _. Why had he been so late?_

"I am going out to hit some waves; then I am going to pick up the car, that Navarro guy really does a great job and the girls who hang out at that shop are Hot, you should think about coming with me" Dick told him as he pulled off his chocolate covered t shirt and reached for his wet suit.

"No, man, it's a circus out there, I think I will just look up some more of those lawyers you gave me, maybe schedule some appointments" Logan replied.

"Excellent plan man" Dick smiled as he took the phone from Logan's hand and passed him the computer. Logan watched as his friend grabbed his surf board and headed out the back door.

Truthfully, he should probably be trying to take advantage of the outside as possible… if Sheriff Lamb got his way, he would be enjoying the inside of 6X9 cell for the foreseeable 45-60 years of his life.

 _If he didn't get the death penalty._

He waited for fifteen minutes, scrolling through the pages of the Neptune Lawyers Registry, glancing back at the kitchen counter. Logan looked longingly at the phone.

 _Even if all he did was listen to her voice message, that wouldn't be so bad would it?_

Gingerly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, running his hands through his hair he debated back and forth, her number staring at him, daring him to make a move, to touch it. He could have sent a text.

Screw it, if he was going down for his, he wanted to at least hear her voice one last time. He dialled the number and a picture of her smiling face popped up onto the screen. "Hi this is Veronica, unfortunately I can't take your call right now, please leave a message" it answered. It wasn't enough, he wanted to hear her voice again, wanted to feel connected her, even if it was just a phone call.

He pressed redial, determined to leave her a message this time.

"Hey Logan, so, what's new with you?" she answered, her familiar voice was cautious and a little playful.

"I need your help Veronica…" he said simply, trying to control the emotions in his voice.

 _Keep it light… keep it casual… this is a business proposition…_ he reminded himself as his heart quickened. His throat was getting dry. "I need you to help me find out who did this" he explained.

"I-I don't really do that anymore" Veronica told him reluctantly.

 _Of course she didn't…_

"Oh.. I just thought… the Reunion, you might have been in town… seeing your dad or whatever, I thought you could have helped me with the case, pointed me in the right direction" he relented, his heart sinking.

"I am sorry Logan, I wasn't even really going to the reunion, I have a lot going on here…" Veronica replied, the sound in her voice was a little wary, like she didn't know how to respond to him and he slumped back into his chair. _She was still in New York._

All that time he had been secretly driving the long way back to the house past Mars Investigations the last few days, he had been hoping to run into her at the reunion, to see her strutting around the Neptune beach with Wallace Fennell or catching glimpses of her at Java with Mac, he was sure he would have seen her.

Hadn't part of him be glad that his shore rotation was coinciding with the reunion for this very reason? Now it turns out she wasn't even coming at all. She couldn't help him. Wouldn't help him.

He was alone in this.

"That's ok, thanks for taking my call anyway Veronica, the Reunion won't be the same without you" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to commit the sound of her voice to his memory.

"Good luck Logan, I know you will beat this" she replied before she hung up. He stared at the empty screen and fought back the empty feeling of years of rejection raising itself to the surface. He had to get out of the house, Dick was right.

He couldn't allow himself to fall back into his old obsessions, he went to his room and pulled off his shirt, dressing in his gym shorts he decided to take a run along the beach to clear his head. One good thing about the Navy, is it taught him the best way to deal with pain, was throw it into something else, all this shore leave shouldn't be an excuse to let himself go soft, a few hours later, he returned back to the apartment, his body ached by the time he got back, sore and unsatisfied, he climbed on his bed.

His phone chirped and he picked it up "Chin up Logan" the message read and included a picture message of a bowl of ice cream, it was from Heather Button, he smiled. She was in College now at Hearst, at least he still had someone who hadn't forgotten him.

He climbed into the shower and washed his hair. Flashes of memories filter their way into his mind, running up the stairs, the sound of the house alarm… Carrie in the bath tub. He began to sob quietly, this wasn't fair, first Lilly, then his Mother… now Carrie… and Veronica, the only one who had truly mattered, wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.

 _"It's always been Veronica"_

Flying had been the only time he felt any relief from the pain of these memories, and now they were going to kick him out, lock him in a cage for something he didn't even do.

BonnieFan23. One of the multiple guys that Carrie had cheated on him with while he had been stationed away. He couldn't quite figure out what direction to go in with this investigation.

"Logan?" Dick called, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Just in the shower" he replied quietly.

"Phone call for you" Dick said bluntly, a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Logan turned the water off and wrapped a towel around himself as he stepped out of the shower to see Dick standing in the doorway, holding the phone for him.

"It's Veronica"

Logan watched her laying naked beside him, the moonlight on her skin, his body satisfied from hours of them exploring each other, he had never known such peace, she was as obsessed with him after all this time, as he had been with her, and to think he had debated calling her for help, had agonized for so long to hear something as simple as her voice, to bring her back to him.

Carrie's murderer was behind bars and she had given up her life in New York... She was his...

Synchronicity... Logan had to leave in a few short hours… 180 days….

What was 180 days to an Epic Love like theirs?

It was Legendary.


End file.
